Cyclic GMP (cGMP) is an important intracellular messenger which triggers a multitude of different effects via the modulation of cGMP-dependent protein kinases, phosphodiesterases and ion channels. Examples are the relaxation of smooth muscles, the inhibition of thrombocyte activation and the inhibition of the proliferation of smooth-muscle cells and of leukocyte adhesion. cGMP is produced by particulate and soluble guanylate cyclases as a response to a number of extracellular and intracellular stimuli. In the case of the particulate guanylate cyclases, stimulation is essentially effected by peptidic messengers, such as the atrial natriuretic peptide or the cerebral natriuretic peptide. The soluble guanylate cyclases (“sGC”), which are cytosolic heterodimeric heme proteins, in contrast, are essentially regulated by a family of low-molecular-weight factors which are formed enzymatically. The most important stimulant is nitrogen monoxide (“NO”) or a closely related species. The function of other factors such as carbon monoxide or the hydroxyl radical is still largely unclear. The binding of NO to the heme with formation of a penta-coordinate heme-nitrosyl complex is proposed as the mechanism of the activation by NO. The associated release of the histidine which is bound in the basal state to the iron converts the enzyme into the active conformation.
Active soluble guanylate cyclases are composed of an α and a β subunit each. Several subunit subtypes have been described which differ from one another with respect to sequence, tissue-specific distribution and expression in different development stages. The subtypes α1 and β1 are mainly expressed in brain and lung, while ⊖2 is found in particular in liver and kidney. The subtype α2 was shown to be present in human fetal brain. The subunits referred to as α3 and β3 were isolated from human brain and are homologous to α1 and β1. More recent works indicate an α2i subunit which contains an insert in the catalytic domain. All subunits show great homologies in the region of the catalytic domain. The enzymes presumably contain one heme per heterodimer, which is bound via β1-Cys-78 and/or β1-His-105 and is part of the regulatory center.
Under pathologic conditions, the formation of guanylate-cyclase-activating factors can be reduced, or their degradation may be promoted owing to the increased occurrence of free radicals. The resulting reduced activation of the sGC leads, via a weakening of the respective cGMP-mediated cellular response, for example to an increase of the blood pressure, to platelet activation or to increased cell proliferation and cell adhesion. As a consequence, formation of endothelial dysfunction, atherosclerosis, hypertension, stable or unstable angina pectoris, thromboses, myocardial infarction, strokes or erectile dysfunction results. Pharmacological stimulation of sGC offers a possibility to normalize cGMP production and therefore makes possible the treatment and/or prevention of such disorders.
For the pharmacological stimulation of the sGC, use has been made of compounds whose activity is based on an intermediate NO release, for example organic nitrates. The drawback of this treatment is the development of tolerance and a reduction of activity, and the higher dosage which is required because of this.
Various sGC stimulators which do not act via NO release were described by Vesely in a series of publications. However, the compounds, most of which are hormones, plant hormones, vitamins or natural compounds such as, for example, lizard poisons, predominantly only have weak effects on the cGMP formation in cell lysates. D. L. Vesely, Eur. J. Clin. Invest., vol. 15, 1985, p. 258; D. L. Vesely, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm., vol. 88, 1979, p. 1244. A stimulation of heme-free guanylate cyclase by protoporphyrin IX was demonstrated by Ignarro et al., Adv. Pharmacol., vol. 26, 1994, p. 35. Pettibone et al., Eur. J. Pharmacol., vol. 116, 1985 p. 307, described an antihypertensive action of diphenyliodonium hexafluorophosphate and attributed this to a stimulation of sGC. According to Yu et al., Brit. J. Pharmacol, vol. 114, 1995, p. 1587, isoliquiritigenin, which has a relaxing action on isolated rat aortas, also activates sGC. Ko et al., Blood vol. 84, 1994, p. 4226, Yu et al., Biochem. J. vol. 306, 1995, p. 787, and Wu et al., Brit. J. Pharmacol. vol. 116, 1995, p. 1973, demonstrated a sGC-stimulating activity of 1-benzyl-3-(5-hydroxymethyl-2-furyl)indazole and demonstrated an antiproliferative and thrombocyte-inhibiting action. Pyrazoles and fused pyrazoles which exhibit a sGC-stimulating activity are described in European Patent Application No. 908,456 and German Patent Application No. 19,744,027.
A series of 2-sulfonylaminobenzoic acid N-arylamides, the N-aryl group of which carries a thio substituent, have been mentioned in the literature. These compounds in which the N-aryl group generally carries as further substituents groups which are readily oxidizable such as, for example, two hydroxy groups being in para position with respect to one another and which in this case can be regarded as hydroquinone derivatives, are auxiliaries for the preparation of photographic materials (see, for example, Chemical Abstracts 119, 105757; 120, 41858; 123, 70224; or 126, 257007). British patent publication No. 876,526 (Chemical Abstracts 56, 15432e) discloses 3,5-dichloro-2-methylsulfonylaminobenzoic acid N-(5-chloro-2-(4-chlorophenylmercapto)-phenyl)-amide which can be used for the protection of wool against moths.
It has now been found that the compounds of the present invention effect a strong activation of guanylate cyclase and are therefore suitable for the therapy and prophylaxis of disorders which are associated with a low cGMP level.